Protecting you
by Redemption Moon
Summary: Schuldich Schwarz, a rock singer, needed a bodyguard he got Ken Hidaka, a younglooking, expolice officer with a past. Can they keep their relationship impersonal while struggling to stay alive from the threats of an unknown madman? SxKxS
1. Surprises are not welcome

**Redemption Moon :** Well hullo there! After a long loooooong hiatus from writing multi-chaptered fics, it seems like I am at it again :D I might be biting off more than I could chew but then again, I am currently more than halfway through this particular endeavor.

This is going to be mini-series; certainly it's supposed to be shorter than all my previous fics. Hopefully, I wouldn't go past the 15-chapter limit because the truth is, I just picked this off the top of my head. As an early warning though, don't expect to see many characters in here. Please be warned that if you are looking for the active participation of OMI, AYA and YOHJI... well you aren't gonna get much. I just realized at this moment that I only used Ken and all the Schwarz boys. XD Sorry.

This is somewhat a peace offering to all the readers of 'Moonbeams in you smile' I know I've been found wanting with that particular project.

Anyways, please be kind and enjoy. As always, please drop a REVIEW. :)

† † †

"The popular rock band Guilty Dreams has finally arrived in the country early today after a 5-month, 6-country European tour. Manager-spokesman for the band, Brad Crawford said in a brief press conference that, and I quote, 'The band is having a 60-day vacation to rest. After the end of this hiatus, the band has a solidly-booked schedule ending in a 3-day concert for the benefit of victims of AIDS. Please also look out for the release of their newest CD; we are halfway through the production and we are very pleased with how it is going so far.' End quote. Undisclosed sources say that the lead singer of the group, Schuldich Schwarz has cancelled his plans to go to Hawaii with his brother during this 60-day break and instead will stay at his villa for the duration of his leave. This is Yohji Kudo, covering for AMC news"

The television winked out as Schuldich pressed a button on the remote and leaned back against the sofa with an exaggerated sigh; he flipped the remote controller nonchalantly to the side and watched as it landed on the edge of the coffee table before bouncing to the thick carpet below. "Hmm... they seem to know more about what's going on than I do." He mused.

Nagi Schwarz, stared at him and padded off to pick up the controller, tossing it back to his brother with a roll of the eyes. " It's not like you're keeping it a secret, idiot."

Schuldich laughed "You really should learn some semblance of respect; you wouldn't want to be turned out to the streets without a penny in your pocket, now would you Na-gi?" He grinned suggestively.

"You wouldn't dare," The younger boy shot back. He was only sixteen but he was so much more mature than his older brother. The idiot was really too big-headed from his fame and fortune and was, more often than not, a lot more immature than he was, in his opinion.

"Brad called. He said the Cross Security is sending you a new bodyguard... why the hell did you have to replace Andrei? He wasn't so bad, and he was teaching me Russian! Plus Omi and Tot liked him too!"

Schuldich sacked Andrei the day that he returned after Andrei affectionately slapped Nagi on the shoulders. Schuldich didn't like that so he called the Russian and sent him packing before calling Crawford on his mobile asking for a new bodyguard.

"The bastard's ego was getting too big for his own good." Schuldich answered without sparing his brother a glance. The kid was trying too hard to assert his own independence.

" Hmph, sounds like someone I know." Nagi muttered under his breath but padded off barefoot to the kitchen and fix himself some iced tea.

Despite his protests, he knew his famous brother was very picky with his company and he only tolerated Nagi, Crawford and a personal bodyguard in his personal space; which was why, unlike most celebrities with big houses, there really only lived 3 people in their big, country villa; the two of them and whatever bodyguard Schuldich could stand having around at the moment.

A gardener tended to the greenery twice a week and two maids would come in the morning, do the cleaning, cooking and laundry, but they would also leave at 9 in the evening because Schuldich liked to be secluded at night when he was at home. There was also an on-call driver whenever he'd like to leave living in somewhere near the compound, his name was Marcel and he looked about as threatening a bulldog with a hernia which suited Schuldich just fine.

Nagi always thought his brother to be a little eccentric considering that most celebrities liked to surround themselves with hordes of servants and Schuldich on the other hand abhorred them but he knew his brother was a likeable guy.

Despite that; he was almost fanatical with security; his whole manor had state-of the art security measures that transmitted signals to an outside company who had a team monitor the feedbacks 24 hours a day. He always worried about Nagi anyhow, it was getting old and disgusting. Even while he was in Europe, he'd call Nagi _at least_ thrice a day to check up on him. Andrei was the only person who'd kept him company during the five months that Schuldich was away so there were times he'd invite his friends like Omi and Tot to come over and hang out... and Schuldich woud fuss about _that_ too!

The doorbell sounded.

" Oh, that must be him! It's a wonder that Cross Security let him... ah, Crawford must have sent his info before he left." Nagi said excitedly, running off to the front door. He couldn't wait to see the new bodyguard; was he going to be as cool as Andrei?

Schuldich shook his head in amusement and switched off the tv. Nagi really was still a kid in most aspects.

Nagi threw open the door and his eyes widened in surprise. There must be something wrong...

A boy, seemingly no older than he was, was standing at the doorway in his blue jeans and hiking boots. The stranger offered Nagi a somber smile which the younger boy returned somewhat uncertainly.

There was no way this was the new bodyguard! He looked nowhere near as cool and threatening as Andrei much less Marcel the bulldog!

"Well?" Schuldich asked, craning his head to get a view but not quite seeing anything but Nagi's back. "Is it the new guy?"

"Uh... I think so." Nagi said, opening the door a crack wider to let the newcomer in. Well if the security team allowed him to go through the front gate then he must be it.

The stranger fixed grey eyes on him and gave a small nod before stepping in. A small backpack was slung around one shoulder, presumably all the stuff he was going to need. "Guten Morgen." He said. His voice was soft, almost a melodic tenor.

Nagi liked him immediately.

" Hey Schu!" He bounded off to the den and motioned for the new bodyguard to follow him, which he did.

Schuldich was standing now and he raised his eyebrows expectantly. Nagi grinned and stepped aside to reveal the newcomer.

" What the fuck..." Schuldich breathed, pausing in mid-stride.

"Guten Morgen. My name is Ken Hidaka. Cross Security Agency sent me as your new bodyguard." The brunette gave a small nod and hefted up the bag on his back.

Schuldich shook his head as if to clear it and was on the phone immediately, ringing Crawford. "... What the hell were you thinking? It's a fucking teenager for crying out loud! ... What the hell do you mean he's the best the agency could send? But he looks like a goddamned teenybopper... ...we should fucking change agencies then! ... what? ... what? Aww fuck! Suit yourself. If I get killed, it's on your head asshole."

After this rather violent one-sided conversation, he turned to face Hidaka Ken who had been listening expressionlessly. "How old are you, kid?"

" Twenty three." Ken stared at him without awe or fear in his eyes. He was apparently used to such treatment and took it in stride.

"You don't look it." Schuldich muttered before giving a dismissive wave of the hand as he turned back and flopped onto the couch. He was getting a headache; the new 'bodyguard' looked as if he was the one who needed protecting. Shit.

"I'll bring you to your room." Nagi said, grinning widely as he glanced from one older man to the other. Oh man, he was going to enjoy this immensely.

† † †

**Redemption Moon: ** How'd you like it so far. Feedbacks are ALWAYS appreciated. So please review. Thanks.


	2. Proving his worth

**Redemption Moon :** Hi everyone, thanks for reviewing the last chapter. Please continue doing so. I daresay that this chapter is the one I like most so far cos it's been so much fun to write. :) as always, please review.

* * *

The accommodations were nice enough. His room at the first floor was pretty large, with oak floorboards and a comfortable-looking mid-sized bed. Floor to ceiling windows provided an unimpeded view of the large garden at surrounding the house before ending in thick hedges, tall trees and a large electrified metal fence that ran around the compound.

Ken quickly changed into a black button up shirt and jeans.

The Agency had recalled him so quickly from his last job that he barely had time to throw in some clothes before a standard, nondescript car hustled him to Schuldich Schwarz's place.

He supposed he could send for more clothes; Ran Fujimiya, his chief at Cross Agency knew his value as an agent and wouldn't mind such petty requests.

His thoughts turned back to Schuldich.

_Schuldich Schwarz._

The bastard looked arrogant enough, then again, he was used to that. Celebrities, and especially rock stars were like that.

It was why he chose his jobs to his preference; which were diplomats and ambassadors.

Good pay, no fuss.

They all seemed to know how highly-recommended he was and usually, more often than not wanted him permanently in their payrolls- which he was quick to refuse. He didn't like the thought of staying at a particular job for too long. For one, it was never too good to get attached to a client and another was he was too afraid of getting lax and getting a client – or himself – killed.

With a small exhalation, He checked and holstered a Beretta at his waist, tucked a smaller gun at the base of his spine and another in the band of his left sock.

He hated this getting-to-know you shit. Mostly he just got to know that his employers were prime-rib bastards who did nothing but look down on him. Well fuck them. He knew his job and he knew how to do it well.

He wasn't lieutenant of the murder unit of his district at 20 years old for nothing. His father had taught him the tricks of the trade at a very young age; and his influence and pull had gotten Ken what he truly deserved without all the bureaucratic bullshit and political red tape protesting about his age.

Of course he would've reformed the whole department and made it to captain if...

"Shit." He muttered, giving a small sigh. It was no use thinking about it now. It's been two and a half years and it would do him well to forget all about it.

He stood at the window of his room for a moment and surveyed the area. His job was made a little easier because the place was protected by Cross Securities and he trusted their work - although he'd check the grounds himself to be sure a little later.

He wanted to see Schwarz's driver first because he could prove to be the weakness in the security if worst comes to worst.

With his agenda carefully laid out in his mind, he strode out purposefully out of his room.

† † †

Schuldich Schwarz was not in a good mood.

He asked for a new, _qualified_ bodyguard and he got what looked to be a rookie with fresh gills.

What annoyed him more was the fact that Crawford didn't seem to mind and even said that Hidaka Ken came highly-recommended.

He fumed and seethed. He hated the thought of being vulnerable and more so the thought that Nagi could get hurt through Hidaka's inadequacy.

He took an angry swig of his Budweiser and paused at the large French doors of the kitchen.

He saw Nagi seated at the cobblestone path watching something interestedly. Curious, he followed the youngster's gaze and saw the object of his ire.

The new bodyguard apparently had asked his younger brother to summon Marcel because there they were; the hulking, ominous Marcel, his Swedish driver and semi-permanent other bodyguard facing-off with the wiry, shorter an infinitely smaller Hidaka Ken.

They seemed like a funny pair to make a study of. Marcel was more then 6 feet tall with the bulging muscles of a wrestler. He was bald and a large scar that ran across the center of his hairless head, traversing through his forehead, right eyelid and stopped at the top of his upper lip. He really did look like a bulldog; hence his nickname (he had gotten it from Schuldich years ago.)

By contrast, Ken was shorter. He wasn't built like Marcel, in fact, he really did look a little trim but there was some evidence of hard muscle underneath all that black cloth. He had youthful good looks you wouldn't guess that he was in his twenties even. In fact, if Schuldich hadn't known any better, he would have thought the boy was a commercial model or a professional athlete instead of a bodyguard.

Right now, these two polar opposites were facing off in what looked like a dangerous hand-to-hand combat exercise. He knew how well Marcel could handle himself because he had already proved his worth several times while protecting Schuldich and he was rather amused that Hidaka would try to challenge the man to a match. He was obviously out of his league but Schuldich managed to admire his guts for trying.

The exercise started, the two combatants circled on the fine grass.

Smirking, Schuldich stepped out and settled on the ground with a surprised Nagi. This little diversion would certainly prove to be interesting.

Neither of the competitors looked willing to make the first move; but Hidaka proved to be more patient of the two because after half a minute of circling, Marcel lunged to make the first move. He was more agile than he looked his left hook arched and looked lethal as it headed straight for Ken's right ear – but Ken was infinitely more agile. He made a round arc and ducked to his left and downward before making a graceful pirouette on the ball of his left foot, his right leg shot upward in an expertly-executed roundhouse kick and bore down upon Marcel's back with a devastating force that sent the bigger man to his knees with a grunt.

All these proceedings happened within a matter of a few short seconds.

Both spectators' eyes were wide with disbelief, their mouth agape in surprise.

Ken paused and backed a few yards away as he waited for his gasping opponent to stumble to his feet; his hands non-threateningly at his sides. He patiently waited for the big man to get his equilibrium before he closed in again. Now Marcel knew his capabilities and eyed him warily, considerably more cautious now.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, it was now Ken who made the first move. He grabbed Marcel's extended hand and, knowing that he could not lift the sturdy weight on his own, turned to avoid Marcel's racing fist and kicked the back of Marcel's knees.

The big man buckled and gave a large feral howl as his arm was twisted above and behind him. Ken released the arm quickly and with chilling force, elbowed the bald head at its very center and crashed the back of his fist across Marcel's left temple.

Schuldich's driver/bodyguard collapsed in a large ragged heap, wheezing desperately.

The battle was over just like that. Less than 5 minutes in the making.

Schuldich was quickly on his feet, his Budweiser momentarily forgotten as he clapped in amusement. "Very beautifully done, although I must say I initially thought you were sent here to beat up potential attackers, not my own bodyguard."

_So maybe the kid was more capable than he looked..._

Ken paused, not a drop of sweat on his brow, and stared piercingly at him. " I didn't do that for your enjoyment, _Herr_ Schwarz. It was merely a demonstration to Marcel here of how a quick opponent can incapacitate him with his current style of hand-combat."

Schuldich closed his lips, rebuffed, and ignored Nagi's delighted chuckling. So the little bastard has a sharp tongue as well as quick fist. Not knowing what else to say, he merely threw out "Well then, it would do us all better if you taught him how to use guns."

" That was exactly what I was going to do before you so rudely disturbed us." Ken said coldly, offering a hand to Marcel which the larger man begrudgingly took.

Nagi suppressed a hoot of laughter. It wasn't often that anyone managed to render his cocky elder brother speechless. Snorting, Schuldich picked up his Budweiser and entered the house through the kitchen door.

Only then did Nagi burst in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. He really did like Ken better than all the other bodyguards that came into their employment. "That was great!" He exclaimed, referring to both Ken's superior fighting skills and his witty lashes to Schuldich's ego.

Ken glanced at him and offered a wan smile before he hauled up Marcel to his feet and proceeded to teach him some moves.

* * *

**Redemption Moon :** Thanks for reading, and please review. :)


End file.
